1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to domain-specific language (DSL) compilation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In software development, a domain-specific language (DSL) is a programming language or specification language dedicated to a particular problem domain, a particular problem representation technique, and/or a particular solution technique. DSLs are compiled into general-purpose programming languages, for example, C or JAVA™, for speed and portability, since many general-purpose programming languages have a large body of existing technology and tools already invested in them.